Couleurs et cicatrice
by Asachou
Summary: MxM et puis voilàààà. One-Shot. Pas de lemon xD


Histoire : MattxMello. On peut situer ça aprés la destruction de la base aux US de la mafia. Mello un peu déboussolé récupère

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent aux auteurs du manga Death Note, Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba :)

- Matt ?!

- ... Hmm ?!

- Ta fumée me fait chier.

- Ah...

Le blond releva la tête vers Matt, il jouait, comme d'habitude. Et il continuait de fumer tranquillement. Le regard de Mello s'attarda un peu sur les yeux sombres du rouquin rivés sur cet écran si passionnant, cet écran qui occupait ses seules pensées en l'instant, si bien qu'il ne vit pas quelques cendres tomber de sa cigarette. Mello, lui, s'en rendit compte. Il rougit soudainement et l'instant d'aprés, il frappait Matt, envoyant valser la game-boy à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je t'ai dit que ça m'fesait chier, t'es sourd ?!

- 'Tin, t'es pas obligé de taper si fort !!

Leur yeux se rencontrèrent, coléreux. Une lueur de souffrance passa brièvement dans le regard du blond.

- Mello !

Leurs yeux inquiets se rivèrent sur les doigts de Mello, le bout était brûlé, ils étaient encore un peu noirs des cendres de la clope qu'il avait arraché de la bouche de Matt avant de le cogner. Evidemment il s'y était mal pris. Il cacha sa main derrière son dos, lança un regard furieux à Matt, et sortit de la pièce.

Enfin seul.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine, le jour, la nuit, on ne sait pas trop, tout est gris, les couleurs n'existent pas, n'existent plus. Et puis on s'en fout. Il croqua dans la tablette de chocolat qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il avala dans un sourire effacé cette première bouchée de chocolat, il savait tout de même apprécier quelques bonnes choses. Les yeux vides vers la fenêtre, il enroulait et déroulait machinalement son chapelet autour de ses doigts brulés. Rien n'existe... Juste le goût amer du chocolat et...

-Hey, Mello... Ca va mieux ta main ? Pardon...

Matt venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait ses lunettes oranges sur le front et avec une légère grimace, Mello s'aperçut qu'il avait la game-boy dans sa poche. Son corps se crispa tandis que le rouquin s'approchait de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ca va, t'inquiètes.

- T'en as pas l'air.

Matt prit la main de Mello, qui voulut la retirer immédiatement, mais la prise du rouquin était solide.

- Tu veux que je te mette un bandage ?

Mello grimaça, Matt se foutait de sa gueule ouvertement. Il croqua dans la plaquette de chocolat avant d'émettre un grognement qu'on devait interprêter comme sa seule réponse.

- Mello, regarde moi...

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Doucement, Matt leva sa main droite vers le visage du blond, enfin ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur sa joue et suivirent les contours de la balafre de Mello à peine cicatrisée.

- Arrête. Tout de suite.

La main s'arrêta de bouger mais les doigts restèrent collés au visage du blond.

- T'as donc si peur que ça que les gens n'aiment pas cette cicatrice ?

- Non !!

- Mais alors...

Matt s'arrêta de respirer. Il avait sombré dans les grands yeux pathétiques de Mello, deux abîmes qui disaient, criaient, hurlaient "Ne me regarde pas, ne comprend pas ! Cette cicatrice... Elle existe pas... Juste, juste toi... Et si, toi, tu ne l'aimes pas... Alors moi..."

L'instant d'aprés le regard du jeune blond était redevenu comme avant : froid et distant. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Matt d'un mouvement vif, lui lança un regard méprisant et se détourna pour sortir.

- Mello !!

Sans réfléchir, Matt aggripa le bras gauche du balafré et fit le basculer dos à l'armoire de la cuisine. Son corps se colla à celui de Mello, sa main tenait fermement le bras du blond et son autre main se glissa instinctivement sous son T-shirt, il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps du beau blond qui émit un grognement de la même sorte que celui de tout à l'heure. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Matt et vint mourir sur les lèvres de Mello. Son baiser laissa le blond de marbre, alors un petit mouvement de langue du rouquin s'imposa pour enfin obtenir une réaction de l'éphèbe défiguré.

*Devenir un couple enlacé qui partage un baiser fougueux a un arrière-goût de cigarette et de chocolat. Un couple dont le contour se dessine par les rayons dorés du soleil dans le fond bleu de la fenêtre.* Eut le temps de penser Mello avant de s'abandonner à Matt.

*FIN*

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé :)

Si certains pensent avoir déjà lu cette fic quelque part, bah, c'est bien possible vu qu'elle a été publiée sur le blog de Maria (') y'a un bout de temps de ça. Pareil pour celle des 14 ans de Mello et le drabble qui va suivre ^^"


End file.
